


Please don’t read this

by smiley_maille



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Read This, do not judge me lol, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_maille/pseuds/smiley_maille
Summary: This is literally something I had to write for my French class and I had no other way of transferring my work between my devices. This’ll probably be up for 24h at most. Don’t judge me or correct anything please! This isn’t even for marks so I just winged it, if you speak French please know that I am not fluent at all. I know some will read this but please don’t talk bout it in the comments 😫(I’m also in grade 9, so if this isn’t great that is my excuse).





	Please don’t read this

Les effets néfastes de les standards de beauté dans la media.

Les standards de beauté, qu’est-ce c’est? Comment est-ce que les femmes sont affecté par les standards de beauté dans la media? Est-ce que les standards de beauté ont une effet néfaste ou positif? Tous sont des questions qui sont demandées très souvent par des adolescents et jeunes femmes. Après analyser tous l’information j’ai trouver sur article après article, j’ai trouver les réponses pour tous ces questions.  
Premièrement, avant de commencer à parler sur la sujet des standards de beauté, nous devons savoir qu’est-ce que c’est t’ils dans premier! La standard de beauté est, essentiellement, d’être séduisant dépendant sur une idéal de beauté des femmes qui sont présent dans une culture ou dans la société. La idéal pour la beauté féminine est un concept qui était créé par la société par construire l’idée que la beauté physique c’est la qualité à plus essentiel pour une femme. Pour exemple, dans les États-Unis, la standard de beauté la plus commune des femmes est d’avoir des hanches larges et d’être plus petites en largeur. Mais dans les sociétés comme Fiji, s’est pensé que les femmes avec des corps plus grandes en largeur sont les plus belles et qu’il aussi reflect la puissance et statue de quelqu’un. De plus, avant qu’on continue avec notre topic des standards de beauté, je veux qu’il est connue que je parle au propos des standards de beauté dans la media, pas dans les cultures. Cela est totalement une sujet différent et j’ai des opinions très différents des un qui est écrit ici contraire de mes opinions sur les standards dans les cultures.  
Deuxièmement, que sont les effets de les standards de beauté dans la media sur les femmes? La media prend une grande partie d’affecter des femmes avec les standards de beauté. Les jeunes femmes voir des célèbres comme les Kardashians et Angelina Jolie et penses qu’ils vouloir changer lui mêmes pour regarder plus comes elles. Accordent d’une article de ATTN appeler « How Plastic Surgery Is Changing What It Means to Be Beautiful », les procédures de Botox à augmenter 759% depuis 2000. La problem avec ces procédures est qu’ils risques la possibilité d’être foirer, qui n’est pas bonne pour ton corps. Il y a une liste des complications que tu peux rencontrer comme la saignement, laisser des cicatrices, des complications dans l’anesthésie, l’infections, la destruction des nerfs et la accumulation de fluides sous la peau. La media donne une image de beauté incorrect au les femmes puis ensuite elles détruit leurs corps pour regarder plus comme des célèbres.  
Troisièmement, après tous cela, est-ce que les standards de beauté son néfaste ou positif? Je même pense pas que je besoin de vraiment dire la réponse. Les standards de beauté on une effet néfaste sur les femmes et la société. Il corrompu ton perception de beauté en dire que la beauté physique est la qualité la plus essentielle pour une femme. Il aide à la destruction de ton corps par changer comment tu voir ton propre corps. Il aider à commencer les maladies mentales comme la dépression, l’anxiété et l’anorexie.  
Pour conclure, comment est-ce que nous pourrons arrêté tous cela? Pour vraiment vaincre les standards de beauté dans l’as média, la société besoin de réalisée que la beauté vient de votre cœur et non pas comment tu regarde physiquement. Malheureusement, cela ont une pourcentage d’actuellement arriver très petite. Mais même si la monde faire rien a arrêter l’influence de la media sur les standards beauté, il y a des choses que tu peux faire pour vaincre les standards de beauté sur la media. Tu peux éviter mass média et prendre plus de temps sur toi même. Dans cette façon, tu seront pas aussi affecté par les standards de beauté. Pour finir, la standard de beauté est d’être séduisant dépendant sur une idéal de beauté des femmes qui sont présent dans une culture ou dans la société, ils effect des femmes par détruire leur corps et potentiellement lui donner des maladies mentales et les standards de beauté dans la media ont un effet néfaste pas positif.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it, i apologize for my terrible grammar lol. French is not my first language and neither is English. Hopefully it isn’t that awful, a snow if you want to simply laugh at me in the comments that fine too haha


End file.
